Mechanical structures, for example machine frames, are frequently comprised of tubes connected to other structural members, such as plates or other tubes. As an example, electrophotographic printing machines typically have machine frames that hold and support door panels, glass platens, finishing devices, and electrophotographic processing stations. Such machine frames often include a framework of interconnected tubes. To reduce weight and cost, the interconnected tubes are often comprised of aluminum or plastic.
Connecting tubes to other structural members is often performed by welding, brazing, soldering or chemical bonding, techniques that can be difficult, time consuming, expensive and/or dangerous. Furthermore, such techniques can interfere with production processes that require rapid product customization or production performed by workers with relatively low technical skills. Therefore, a new device for assembly structures having tubular members would be beneficial.